1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying device, and more particularly, to a dual-screen displaying device for displaying two video signals on the left and right sides of a monitor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wide screen monitors of aspect ratio 16:9 have become more and more popular in the market. But traditional wide screen televisions can only display one video signal at a time. When displaying conventional 4:3 video frame of a NTSC video signal over a wide screen monitor, two blank areas will occur over the left and right sides of such a monitor. If two video frames generated by two incoming NTSC video signals can be displayed in the same time over the left and right sides of a wide screen monitor, the monitor users can then enjoy watching two TV programs at the same time while the distortion over each of the video frames is usually tolerable.